Why Don't You Slow Down!
by E-Loveless
Summary: We had thought the handsome vampire Vaughn had taken care of Karen's stalker, but as it turms out, the stalker's like a cockroach - damn hard to kill. What will Vaughn and Jeanne do to keep this psycho from killing their lovably random Karen?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, peoples!! Fortune_teller here!! Thank you guys so much for being patient and reviewing!!!! This is the SEQUEL!! Not the one-shots. I opted to do both, starting with the SEQUEL!!! It started out as one-shots, the developed into something else. : P so, hopefully you'll enjoy this! **

**This sequel will be funny, but it will also be a story instead of mindless hilarity. I hope you like it and please be sure to tell me what you think about it, k? :D**

Chapter 1

"Its funny…We've known each other for over 3 months now…and I still don't know anything about you." He said, his handsome face thoughtful.

"Well, I am a mystery." I smiled. "There are very few people who can say they truly understand. Cara, my first goldfish, the hobo down the street…"

"The hobo down your street?!" he asked incredulously.

"Look, it was a very lonely summer, Cara was AWOL, my fish was dead, and if you give a hobo five bucks, they'll listen to anything." I replied defensively.

He stared at me, then sighed loudly. "You'd think I would expect something like this after listening to you talk for so long, but the reminder that you're crazy is always such a shock." He took a drink from his Coke. "You look like such a normal human, pretty even."

He turned to me then, and I felt a blush run up my neck under his relentless gaze. Things had started to heat up over these past few weeks…

I turned determinedly away from him to look out onto the crowded square across from the Starbucks we were sitting in. It had recently become our hang out since Jeanne took over the villa and the resident Plum Tree had been over run with middle-aged business men who liked to sit in corners of the restaurant talking quietly to each other and fiddling with the silverware anxiously.

"Karen? Hello?" He said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"What?" I blinked, coming back to the conversation.

A nerve ticked in his jaw as he swallowed his aggravation. He'd probably been droning on non stop about something 'important' and 'crucial' like capturing the stalker that had attacked me the night we met. Though I wouldn't mind seeing the guy behind bars, I was sure it would be impossible to catch him. The incredibly handsome Adonis-like vampire that is Vaughn Marks sitting in front of me seemed to think it was.

"Why are you even sure he's alive?! You ripped him to shreds, didn't you?" I asked dubiously.

"He's a vampire, Karen. Ripping him apart only hindered him." Vaughn replied condescendingly. He was starting to get on my last nerve lately, always nagging.

I only glared in response, sure that whatever I would say to that would make no sense. Plus, I'd missed him. After not coming home for two days, my parents had grounded me for a week (all they bothered to punish me for) and during the summer it sucks to be grounded. Of course they had no clue where I'd been…the things I did…the old lady now in an asylum because of me…

"Vaughn! Karen!"

Our heads jerked up to see Vaughn's sister Jeanne wafting towards us like an unwanted smell. She was wearing a black business suit, carrying a navy briefcase, and sporting a burgundy headband. I was no where near a connoisseur of fashion (I'm generally colorblind) but it was so wrong.

"Nice statement, Jeanne." I snickered. She grimaced in response, sitting down heavily.

"I didn't get much sleep last night, too busy working…"She yawned as if to prove her point, then took turns glancing between the two of us. "So, what is this? A date?"

There was a simultaneous moment when Vaughn and I both jumped, blushing mad as we stammered out refusals.

"Its not! I would never- with **her**?!- I don't think so- like anyone would-" he tripped catastrophically over his words as I looked at him indignantly.

"What the hell does that mean?!" I shrieked. His eyes instantly switched to my angry/hurt face. "Is it so impossible that someone might want to date me?! I mean, what the hell, Vaughn?!"

He blanched, opening his mouth to apologize or backtrack or whatever he was going to do, when Jeanne cut in smoothly.

"He's just embarrassed someone called him on it, hon. He didn't mean it. Besides, it's so obvious that he-"

"Jeanne!" Vaughn shouted, his face as red as a lobster.

"Oh…whoops." She chuckled, patting my head like a pet.

My head was swimming with confusion. What did she mean 'called him on it'? I looked up at Vaughn, my anger having faded away, to see him glance at me. He flushed even redder and looked away, covering his face with his hand. Jeanne, meanwhile, was smirking at him and seemed generally pleased with herself.

"So, what is it you two were discussing? Something interesting? Mistakes of youth, maybe?" she asked, idly fiddling with her manicured nails.

"What? No." I answered her quickly. She was oddly tame today, but it could change quickly if you weren't careful. She was like a needle in a hay stack. If you just happen to sit on that needle, you'll be hurtin' for hours.

Vaughn had visibly recovered and with a vengeance at that. "Sorry, Jeanne, none of your business."

"What?!" she fumed. "I'm your sister! Meaning anything you do is my business! Unless it's something boring. Then I don't care."

"Sorry, fruit, you're out of the loop." I chimed in, picking up my trash to throw away. Vaughn followed close behind me. Maybe a bit to close. Like his chest against my back close.

"Uh, Vaughn?" I asked unsurely. He had propped his head on my shoulder, like couples were seen doing outside in the square.

"Shh." He whispered in my ear. His voice was dangerously seductive, like a growl. I felt my spine turn to pudding. Nevermind that we were in a fairly crowded restaurant standing beside a trash can.

"Ummmmmmmmm…" I hummed nervously, feeling the familiar rush of heat creeping up my neck. He had wrapped his arms around me and was steadily guiding me back to our table. Only Vaughn could make a movement this awkward graceful.

Jeanne was staring at us with her eyebrows raised so high in her forehead it must have been painful. Vaughn sat me down like a gentleman, then sweeped into his chair all the while glancing at a table across the restaurant.

"Uh, Vaughn?" Jeanne said surprised. "That was uncharacteristically romantic of you. Wait, what'd you take this morning? Do you have a fever? Mistakes of youth?"

"Oh, enough with the 'Mistakes of youth; thing!!" I shrieked at her. "I mean, jeez, Jeanne-"

Vaughn suddenly shushed us, his eyes still trained on the far away table. We followed his eyes to a lone man sitting at the table, dressed in a large beige over coat, his brown hair peeking out of his beige top hat.

"What?" Jeanne asked, suspicious now. She sounded almost serious, kinda protective.

"That man…"Vaughn began, his voiced hushed.

"Oh, come on, Vaughn. He's just a suspicious man in a large clichéd coat, sitting in an area that would suggest he's a loner and creepily dangerous." I sighed, bored.

Vaughn jumped up suddenly, grabbing my arm roughly as he began to head toward the exit where his car (a red Honda pilot) was sitting beautifully in the parking lot. I sputtered out curses and questions as we headed out the door, only to see the man standing up as well.

There was a moment of time when our eyes met and my blood ran cold. His face was utterly contorted, indescribably terrifying. So pale, so horribly cold his frame was. The only color of his face was the blackness of his eyes and the blood red of his lips.

He lifted his hand and pointed.

As if to say…

I was next.

**REVIEW!!!! And thank you for reading!! Happy reading!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!!! Instead of apologizing and explaining how busy I am, I'll get on with the story!!!**

Chapter 2

"Vaughn, what the hell?" I shrieked, as he exceeded the speed limit by at least 20 mph. His face was scrunched tight in anger, eyes feverishly checking his rear view mirror.

He didn't answer, just increased his speed. I turned around to look out the back window at Jeanne's black Mercedes. She was chatting away on her Bluetooth as if her brother wasn't driving like a convict fleeing arrest. In fact, it seemed an ordinary speed to her, so much so that she didn't even have her hands on the wheel. My eye twitched, praying she was at least using her knees. She took 'Look, mom! No hands!' to a completely lethal level.

Turning around, I gaped at the hue of Vaughn's face.

"Are you not breathing?!" I shouted, my eyes widening impossibly.

A muscle ticked in his jaw, but he otherwise said nothing. I looked around the car, and picking up an empty water bottle, started whacking his arm.

"Breathe, damnit, breathe!!!"I shrieked in his ear. Finally, he turned his head, breathing so he could yell.

"What the hell are you doing, Karen?!" His face was still horribly blue, but now angry red was fusing with it, forming a disturbing purple. "You don't hit a driver on the road! Are you crazy?! No, wait, you-"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm crazy, okay?! We've been over this a million times! But! But I'm not the one holding my breath, speeding like NASCAR, and otherwise endangering my already frail sanity!!!" I hollered back at him, scrunching my eyes into very pissed expressions.

He jerked the car swiftly into a T.G.I Friday's parking lot, narrowly missing a family of five. Nothing like a near death experience to get you fired up for a good family dinner, right?

"Look, Karen, you don't understand what's happening here, because you and your blonde head can't fully understand what it means to be endangered." He hissed condescendingly, facing me with a crazed expression.

It was like a dam broke in my head, and a little town named Patience and all its villagers were sweeped away in an emotional tsunami. Nothing gets me angrier than being looked down upon.

"So what, I'm blonde, defenseless, and otherwise oblivious?! You're the one endangering me, dumbass! Going, what, 80 mph in a 55 zone?! Almost killing an innocent, defenseless and otherwise blonde family?!" I'm positive that sentence did not come out right, but I was too angry to give a flip.

Loosing it I stared to wail on him again with the water bottle, my tear ducts staring to feel the effects of the mental flood. I was never one to cry when I was sad, but out of laughter or anger I usually didn't care.

After attempting to fend me off, Vaughn made a lunge for my wrists, capturing them easily. I struggled ferociously in vain, before dropping the water bottle. Pulling my captured hands together, I rested my forehead against them, wondering how such an ordinary morning had gone so completely haywire.

Vaughn didn't speak, his breathing calming down. I could feel his eyes follow the line of a tear. I hated the thought that I was actually crying in front of someone, but this was Vaughn. Plus, my hands were tied.

Still mute, he leaned down to mimic my position, his face inches away from mine. He sighed, blowing his breath across my face gently, before saying, "I'm sorry for calling you defenseless. You're very lethal in your own right."

"Damn straight." I mumbled.

"I'm also sorry for driving recklessly." He said, dropping his lips to softly kiss my knuckles.

Despite my calming agitation, a warm bubble of pleasure encased me. Stupid, handsome, adorably stern, incredibly strong vampire.

I grumbled incoherently, looking up to see his eyes open and staring at me heatedly.

"I'm sorry for almost hitting a family." He breathed, moving closer while drawing our hands away from our faces.

"They were jay-walking anyway." I replied nervously.

He leaned in slowly, his eyes closing, his lips oh so nice and kissable.

I knew what was about to happen. It was really obvious, if you stopped to think. Which makes me wonder why I'm still thinking … Of course, it was my first kiss…

_Stop thinking, Karen._ His voice whispered into my head, returning me from my thoughts.

Ok, fine with me.

I could feel his breath on my lips, so close…

"Hey, guys!" Jeanne yelled, tapping on Vaughn's window.

We jumped apart: Vaughn glaring at his sister through the window, me looking out my window to the side view mirror watching the blush crawl up my cheeks.

Vaughn rolled down the window and stared at his sister for a long minute, then said "I hate you."

She smirked, tossing her hair off her shoulder. "Anything for you, bro."

Then, leaning around her brother, she spoke to Karen. "In case you guys haven't realized, you have an audience." And with that, she jerked her hand over her shoulder to a group of senior citizens shuffling away anxiously, having been caught.

"That's right, feel ashamed!" Jeanne called after them, shocking her brother and friend.

"Jeanne!"Vaughn berated her exasperatedly.

"What?! Hey, no matter how old they are, bingo definitely does not hold them down. They're pretty handsy, and not just the men." She grimaced.

They're was silence in the air, until I got a better look at Vaughn's face. I cracked up at the returning purplish hue, laughing along with Jeanne. He beat his hands against his head, attempting to erase whatever horrifying image his mind had presented him.

After a few minutes, we sobered up, remembering the reason we were parked at T.G.I. Friday's.

"So…lets get down to business." Jeanne said grimly.

**Hahahahaha!! I know, I know. You wanna throw tomatos at me, right? XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't kill me, ok?!?!?!?! I haven't been able to use the computer in weeks!!!! Let me make it up to you!!!**

**Moving on…**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 3

"Would you like fries with that?" the waitress chirped, flipping her curly brown hair. Her brown eyes were glued to Vaughn as she took our order, doing her best to all but shove her chest in his face. Bitch.

_Would you like a punch to the kidneys? _I thought scathingly at her.

My own bright green eyes meeting Jeanne's over the table. She was looking at the waitress with a critical look in her eye. She shook her head slightly, turned and looked at me blandly, and turned back to her menu.

T.G.I. Friday's was crowded tonight, filled with people who had recently got off work or felt like indulging in a way that wouldn't seem as repulsive as it would sitting on a couch eating three boxes of pizza while watching infomercials and old cartoons. _That's right, I see you. _I turned a pointed look at the man sitting adjacent from us, who in turn tried to pretend he hadn't been staring at our waitress's butt. _Asshole._

"Karen?" Vaughn asked questioningly, tapping the table in front of me.

The waitress had turned to me reluctantly, even more so now that I had completely zoned out. But to give her credit, she didn't show it. Her face, too thick with makeup to even look real, was masked into a perfectly patient, perfectly smooth, perfect façade. Funny, considering underneath she was probably plotting her next move on Vaughn.

Wow, have I become cynical?

"Um, yes, I would like a cheeseburger and some coleslaw." I said distantly. She (her name tag read Debra) hadn't even bothered to tell me the specials of the day. She was _so _not getting a tip. Or if she was, it'd be a snake wrapped in a five dollar bill.

"Can I get you anything else?" she purred, tapping her French manicured nails on the table. He seemed oblivious to the fact that she was hitting on him so obviously she was practically waving a sign in front of his face that said 'Look at me, I'm desperate!'.

"No, we're fine." He replied smiling a little, but still not looking at her. His long silky black hair fell around his face, creating a wall between him and Debby-Desperate as he turned to Jeanne and me. "Karen? Jeanne?"

"I'm good." Jeanne sniffed, not even bothering to look up.

I on the other hand, met the waitress's glare head on, willing her to try me. I could be crazier than a stoner at Woodstock. It was never a pretty sight. "No thanks." I drawled lazily, infuriating her with a smirk.

She left with only a backward longing glance at Vaughn's head. My hands curled into fists.

"So apart from the floozy who practically raped Vaughn with her eyes, what else do we have to discuss?" Jeanne said amiably, flinging complementary toothpicks at the empty seat beside me.

"We have the matter of Karen's safety, for one. " Vaughn snapped tight lipped, reaching over to drag the toothpicks away from his older sister. "And also the fact that a five hundred year old vampire lawyer can't seem to act like an adult."

She hissed at him, pulling out her cell phone and tapping the screen vigorously. I sniggered at her, to which I was rewarded with a lemon smacking me in the cheek. My anger flared up, along with the stinging in my eyes.

"Ow, Ow, Ow!! I shrieked, jumping in my seat.

"Oh, come off it. Everyone knows lemon acid only effects enamel on teeth." She droned.

"Don't spew crap you learned on a toothpaste commercial like it's a fact!" I yelled at her.

I propelled myself out of the booth and rushing to the bathroom, shrieking invectives behind me. I blew past the family of five from earlier, wondering if they had a death wish.

Once in the bathroom, I washed the lemon away from my eyes, wincing at the redness the acid left. This in turn, reminded me of the haunting red lipped assailant in Starbucks earlier today. I shivered, goosebumps rising on my skin, and with that I turned to the mirror.

My reflection looked back at me, wide-eyed and a little crazied. My light blonde hair shimmered around my shoulders, bunching when it reached my royal blue sweater. My dark blue jeans, worn with much use matched perfectly, creating an oddly comforting combo. Too bad my moment of satisfaction that my fashion sense wasn't a piece of shit (like my sister pointed out on various occasions) was short-lived. Turning around, I came face to face with a little dark haired girl. One of the kids in the family of five.

"Um, sorry, excuse me." I mumbled, surprised she had snuck up on me. I'd thought I was too paranoid by now to even trust inanimate objects.

"You were with the guy who almost ran over us in the street." She had a Southern twang to her voice that would have been cute, if she hadn't just insinuated we would have committed vehicular homicide.

"To be fair," I said defensively, "You jaywalked." Crossing my arms, I attempted to move around her only to be tripped. I landed hard on the marble floor, bracing myself with my elbows. Pain shot up through my arms, spiking my anger. Tears sprung to my eyes, searing their already fragile status.

I growled angrily, turning to scold the girl, only to find her standing over me, eyes illuminated eerily. And familiarly.

_No frickin' way._

She reached down to my collar, and yanked me against the sink, stars bursting like fireworks in my vision. My head cracked against the hard stone, and I blacked out for a minute. I opened my eyes to see her grin devilishly, tiny twin fangs glistening in the artificial light.

Of course we had almost run over a Southern vampire family of five. Of course my first kiss with Vaughn would be interrupted. Of course the bitch of a waitress would screw up my order.

Maybe, just maybe, she could also have a connection with the vampire who tried to kill me? Maybe they could band together and make this a team effort? Yay, my imposing doom!!!

Sarcasm. The ultimate weapon.

* * *

**Yay!!!! Thank you for continuing to read this story!!**


End file.
